


Quintuplets

by ClaDanvers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Barry, Kid Fic, Kid Helena, Kid Laurel, Kid Sara, Multi, Olicity Are Their Parents, Ray Laurel Helena Barry and Sara are Quintuplets, They Are Five Years Old, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kid ray
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaDanvers/pseuds/ClaDanvers
Summary: Who said having quintuplets is easy? Just ask Oliver and Felicity Queen.The adventures of the most adorable, adventure driven, wild, sweet and feisty five year old quintuplets: Ray, Laurel, Helena, Barry and Sara





	1. Wake Up Call

Some days were better than the others.

Some days, were absolutely chaos.

Sadly for Felicity, from the moment she woke up, she knew she was looking forwards towards the later.

“Mommy!”

“Mommy, she’s lying! It’s all her fault!”

“Shut up, it was your fault! Mommy!”

Although this wasn’t an unusual wake up call for the blonde for the last five years, she doesn’t think it will ever get easier. Taking a deep breath, the blonde mentally prepared herself for yet another day without a proper amount of rest. Again, nothing new there.

The bedroom door was violently slammed open and many little feet ran inside. She groaned and heard another groan come from her left side.

“You forgot to lock the door again, honey”

“Hmm…” The groaning body shifted, trying to hid under the pillow “… I noticed…” 

“It was all her fault!” The first little body to reach the bed shouted, and even with her eyes still closed, Felicity could see the accusatory pointing finger.

“No! He’s mine and you took it”

“No! He’s Aunt Thea’s and she gave it to me!”

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“Mommy, they waked me up!”

“Me too!”

“Mommy, I’m hungry!”

“She killed him Mommy!”

“No, you did!”

Felicity sighed, giving up on getting a much need extra five minutes of sleep and forced herself into a sitting position, rubbing the sleep off her eyes and reaching out for her glasses on the night stand. She turned to the loud commotion just in time to keep the tiny sleepy blonde from falling and helped her into the bed.

“Alright, alright, enough with the screaming!” The screaming finally stopped, all eyes being on her and she sighed again. The alarm clock showed it was barely after 7. Well… Better than yesterday, at least. “Now, who wants to tell me what’s going on?” All mouths opened and she held up a finger with a warning look on her eyes “One at time”

“It was Helena, Mommy! She killed Mr. Fluffy Pants!”

“I did not! Laurel grabbed him and pulled him and ripped him!”

“And they woke up Sara and I Mommy” The dark haired boy who had also climbed on the bed pouted, next to the nodding yarning little blonde.

The brown haired boy standing quietly in middle of the chaos simply shrugged “I’m just hungry”

Felicity snickered, allowing Sara to snuggle into her and reached out to ruffle Barry’s messy hair “Of course you are, buddy, now, you guys, where’s Mr. Fluffy Pants?”

“Here” Pouting, Laurel held up the remains of the brown old stuffed bear at the same time that Helena held up what looked like the decapitated held of the poor bear. Felicity cringed.

“Oh, Mr. Fluffy Pants, you poor dear…”

“She did it Mommy! Helena did it!” Laurel accused, pointing her tiny finger to her hark haired sister.

“Did not! It was all your fault!”

“No, it was yours!”

“It was both of your fault!” Sara pointed out, crossing her tiny arms and glaring at her sisters. It was all it took for chaos to break loose again and once again, everyone was screaming.

“Alright, alright you guys, enough!” At the sound of their father’s voice, all the kids went quiet and looked at the arising man. He stretched and sat up, taking in the whole situation around him, a frown on his face once he spotted the decapitated stuffed animal “Oh… I see… Poor Mr. Fluffy Legs”

“Daddy, his name is Mr. Fluffy Pants!” Little Ray informed and then frowned in confusion “… Or was…”

“It’s alright you guys” Felicity stated, reaching out for the part of the bear in Laurel’s hands and taking a good look at it “It’s nothing too serious. Nothing Mommy can’t fix”

“You’ll fix him?” Laurel smiled, clapping her hands happily “Thank you Mommy!”

“It was still Laurel’s fault though…”

“But, Helena, Aunt Thea gave Mr. Fluffy Pants to Laurel…” Sara started, Ray nodding along with her.

“Yeah, you said you didn’t want it ‘cuz only little babies have stuffed toys… Which is not true! I’m not a baby and I love my Monkey!” Barry continued and Helena rolled her startling bright blue eyes.

“Whatever…”

For what felt like the tenth time on the short time she has been awake, Felicity sighed and Oliver chuckled, throwing the covers off him and jumped out of the bed.

“Alright, kids, why don’t we leave Mommy to fix Mr. Fluffy Pants while we go downstairs and start on breakfast, huh?”

“Yes!” Barry cheered “Food!”

“That’s right buddy” Oliver chuckled, fetching the still lazy Ray and Sara from the bed and turning to the other three “Let’s go get some food inside of your tummies, shall we?”

“Can we have pancakes?” Helena asked happily but Laurel shook her head.

“No! I want waffles!”

“Well, too bad because I’m in the mood for some eggs and bacon… And French toast” Oliver wiggled his eyebrows, bouncing the two kids in his arms who giggled. Barry began jumping up and down and was out the door in a flash.

“Yay! I love French toast!”

“Barry! No running in the stairs!” Felicity called after her son and Oliver looked back at her, smiling reassuring.

“Don’t worry, babe, I closed the gate before coming to bed”

“Oh, yeah?” The blonde raised a brown and crossed her arms “… Like you locked our door?”

Oliver was silent for a second then he turned around, rushing out the room behind his son, two grumpy little girls trailing behind him and arguing with one another in small voices. 

Felicity shook her head with a small smile and looked down to the two parts of the stuffed bear. She grabbed his head and held it up.

“Well, Mr. Fluffy Pants… Good morning for you too”

…  
Hey everybody! This chapter was just sort of a small introduction of the story and for you guys to feel a little bit of the crazy ride about to come! I hope you enjoy it and send me any ideas you might have. You can send me prompts, if you want to see something happen, or even if you like it or not! I love feedback and I love when the readers get involved with the story! So… Yeah. Give me your thoughts! Oh, and forgive any mistakes I might have made, my first language is not English so…


	2. Happy Birthday Aunty Thea!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity try to get out of the house in time to Thea's birthday.
> 
> It's not as easy as it seems.

“Sara Lacey Queen, come back here right now!” 

“No!” A tiny body clad only in purple underwear ran through the house, passing through the kitchen door. “I don’t want to wear a dress!”

“Raymond, come on, please” Out the kitchen ran yet another little body, this one wearing a Batman costume, black cape flying behind him and dark mask covering his cheerful face “You can’t go to your Aunt’s birthday dressed like this!”

Oliver ad Felicity passed through one another, each chasing one child, Oliver barefoot and still buttoning his shirt while Felicity ran on her heels, trying to get her earrings on.

Meanwhile, nobody saw as a quiet sneaky Barry entered the kitchen, heading for the cookie jar on top of the fridge.

“My dress is prettier than yours”

“No, my dress is prettier than yours!”

“No, mine is!”

“Mine!”

“Mine!”

“Girls” Felicity sighed tiredly, having finally managed to get to Sara and convince her to get dressed “You both look beautiful and your dresses are the same… Sara, please, stand still so I can finish your hair”

“I don’t want to wear a silly dress”

“Mommy, our dresses aren’t the same!” Laurel exclaimed, eyes wild and offended as if her mother had said the biggest absurd ever. Helena nodded in agreement.

“Yes, Mommy, mine is pink and Laurel’s purple! And mine is lots prettier”

“No! Mine is!”

“Mommy, you’re pulling at my hair” Sara whined, flinching away from her mother but felicity just smiled, seeing her three daughters all ready in their cute dresses and hair bows and, amazedly enough, they were still early enough so that they wouldn’t be late for the party. That had to be some sort of miracle.

“Oh my god, look how gorgeous my girls look!” Oliver walked inside the girls’ room, also ready to go, carrying Ray who was finally out of his costume and in an outfit similar to his father’s.

Laurel and Helena immediately stopped fighting and ran to their dad, reaching their arms up to be picked up “Thank you Daddy!”

“Did you like my dress, Daddy?”

The man chuckled, putting Ray down and picking up both girls. Felicity opened her arms and happily welcomed her smiling little boy on a hug “And don’t you look handsome, mister?”

“Thank you, Mommy, you look pretty!”

“Thank you, baby” The blonde chuckled and looked up at her husband “So, should we get going, handsome? We may even get there in time this time” Felicity stood up and Sara looked around in wonder.

“Hey, where’s Barry?” 

“This one?”

All eyes were on the doorway and Felicity’s shoulders shagged. Oliver sighed and shook his head, looking from his chocolate covered son in his oldest son’s arms to his exasperated looking wife. He shrugged his shoulders and put the girls down on their feet.

“Hey, at least if we hurry we might get there before the cake this time”

Barry stopped licking his fingers and looked up at his father, eyes wide “Cake?”

\---

“Aunty Thea!” “Happy birthday Aunty Thea!” “When can we eat the cake, Aunty Thea?”

Thea laughed, kneeling on the floor to embrace all her five younger nieces and nephews, giving each a kiss on the cheek and stood back up with Laurel in her arms, ruffling Barry’s hair and telling him that ‘they’ll be eating the cake soon’.

“Hey, sis, so sorry we’re late” Oliver smiled sheepishly and rapped his little sister into a hug. She laughed and slapped him on the shoulder with her free hand.

“Oh, please” She went to hug Felicity next “I’m just glad all of you guys made it on the first place”

“Yeah, well” Felicity gabbed both Sara and Barry by the back of their clothes before they could run off to god knows where and shrugged “It wasn’t easy but we wouldn’t miss our favorite Aunties birthday for the world, right kids?”

“Oh my god, William, look how big you are!”

William accepted his Aunt’s hug, poking Laurel on the tummy when she ruffled his hair “Don’t be so dramatic, Aunt T, you saw me last week”

“Well, not my fault you’re growing an inch per day, kiddo”

“Hey! If aren’t my favorite troublemakers?” Ray, Helena and Barry turned on their heels, taking off and running when they spotted the man knelling down and opening his arms for them. Sara squealed and clapped in Felicity’s arms and Laurel was busy telling Thea all about her new princess movie.

“Uncle Roy!” The three kids squealed happily when the young man stood up, all three of them in his arms and squeezed them tight.

“Urg, you guys are starting to get too big for this” He chuckled, putting the kids back on their feet and turning to high five his brother-in-law “How are you doing, man?”

“Mommy, can we go play?” Helena asked, tugging on her mother’s dress.

“Yeah, mommy, I wanna play, can we go play?”

“Oh, yeah” Thea called pointing towards the backdoor of the crowded house “I rented a trampoline for the kids to play, it’s on the backyard”

“Yes!” Barry exclaimed and set off towards the backdoor, Ray and Helena right behind and Sara and Laurel not far, being followed close by William and their mother.

“Kids, don’t run! Wait for Mommy!”

“Hey man” Diggle showed up, a beer on his hand and a friendly smile on his face. He slapped Oliver’s shoulder playfully and offered the beer to him “I think you need this more than I do”

Oliver laughed but accepted the bottle gratefully and taking a sip “Ahhh… Cheers”

\---

The party went as smooth as it could go. All the kids played and jumped until they literally couldn’t anymore and by the end of it, Sara, Helena and Ray had to be carried to the car, deeply asleep and Barry was loudly complaining about a stomach ache. Sara had also gained a brand new bump on her head (which she blamed on her ‘silly dress’) and Ray had at some point taken off his social shirt and tied it around his neck, using it as a cape instead.

“Did you talk to William?” Felicity asked while getting ready to sleep and Oliver hummed in agreement, blocking his phone and throwing it on the bed.

“Yeah, he said we don’t need to pick him up at the Diggles’ tomorrow; Lyla is taking him and John to the movies tomorrow and she’ll drop him off home after”

“Hmm…” Felicity smiled, feeling her husband wrap his arms around her waist from behind and drop a kiss on her shoulder “… Today was fun…”

“Yeah… It was okay… But, you know…” The man smirked, turning his wife around in his arms and kissing her on the lips “… It doesn’t have to end right now, you know?”

“Hm… And what do you have in mind, Mr. Queen?”

“I guess you will see, Mrs. Queen”

Felicity laughed and Oliver kissed her again, walking backwards until the back of his knee hit the edge of their bed.

\---

Half an hour later found Oliver in Felicity laying each at one edge of the bed, five little bodies splayed out between them. Felicity chuckled and Oliver’s grumpy face.

“Tomorrow, babe, tomorrow…” And closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Your response last chapter blew me away! You guys are amazing!  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and if you want to see something happening, don't be shy to leave a coment and a prompt down below :)


End file.
